The present invention relates to pop-up tissue dispensers. Specifically, the invention described herein pertains to the folding configuration of interleaved tissues and the cylindrical dispenser therefor.
Tissue dispensers are designed to dispense individual tissues or similarly folded sheet product. Typically, the dispenser is comprised of a dispensing package and tissues in combination. The package contains an opening through which a single tissue is accessible and easily releasable from the rest of the tissues within the package. The pop-up style tissue dispenser provides a practical way to access individual tissues with minimal effort. The dispenser is generally parallelepiped in shape with overall dimensions that allow the user to place the dispenser anywhere accessibility to individual tissues is desirable.
These pop-up tissue dispensers are not always practical. In particular, the overall dimensions of the dispenser package can be limiting at times when the user wants to access a tissue, but the dispenser can not be conveniently located within reach. This problem occurs often when the user is in any location that does not have sufficient space for the dispenser to be placed.
Small packages of tissues are a useful alternative to the usual pop-up dispenser, but these packages usually contain tissues that are difficult to remove singly and equally difficult to unfold. The tissues may be smaller in overall size and are often of lesser quality than a typical full-size tissue. Furthermore, one has to carry the package on their person at all times to ensure convenient accessibility whenever a tissue is needed. These packages can be designed as a pop-up style dispenser, but the tissue must be unfolded to its full size prior to use. Although these small packages can be used when use of a larger box of tissues is not practical, many other inconveniences must be tolerated.
Driving an automobile poses additional problems. A typical box of full-size tissues may be out of reach if the box has been placed on the floor or in the back seat area. Small packages of tissues can also be inaccessible or difficult to find while driving. To help alleviate this particular problem, some automobiles have a specific location within the console, door or ceiling that is designed to accommodate a pre-packaged box of tissues. This enables the driver to access the tissues conveniently as needed. But not all automobiles are designed with such a tissue box holder.
These alternatives to a pop-up style dispenser do not provide adequate convenience in these situations, especially while driving. And because a person can spend a large amount of time travelling in automobiles, there is a need for a new pop-up style tissue dispenser that is both accessible and convenient to use while driving and at times when a larger box of tissues is not practical.